


Заставляя молчать

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда тихий внутренний голос, вызывающий в ней странные чувства, замолкает, и она может просто наслаждаться моментом





	Заставляя молчать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drown Out the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246014) by [psyco_chick32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32). 



Темная Сейлор Меркурий любит держать все под контролем. Сила – всё, что ее волнует, и Кунсайт,  _создавший_  ее, такой же. У обоих свои секреты; ни один не признался бы, что знает секрет другого, но, откровенно говоря, это не имеет никакого значения.  
Что важно, так это то, как он толкает ее к стене и накрывает ее губы своими. Действие, настолько далекое от любящего поцелуя, что выглядит почти непристойным – или было бы таким, если бы она не начинала кусаться и царапаться в ответ. Она никогда не вскрикивает, как и он; между ними не столько страсть, сколько очередная борьба за власть.  
Обрывки ее фуку всегда остаются валяться по полу. Для нее это не имеет никаких последствий, поскольку форма воссоздается при следующей же трансформации. Его плащ и рубашка разрезаны со спины – там, куда она достала своим клинком прежде, чем он успел ее обезоружить. Ей достанется и за это тоже, потому что его одежда настоящая и требует починки.  
Секс у них почти животный. Он пригвождает ее к полу, сполна пользуясь мощью своей крупной фигуры, чтобы с силой ворваться в нее. Это больно, но лучшего и пожелать нельзя, и она извивается под ним, пока он не забывает себя в удовольствии. Тогда она может вывернуться, перевернуть его и использовать его временную слабость, чтобы оседлать его, подчинить.  
Глухое ворчание, громкие вздохи и стоны – и что бесит сильнее всего, так это тихий, но почти все время звучащий голос где-то в глубине ее разума, твердящий: «Это неправильно, неправильно, что ты делаешь?» Чтобы заткнуть его, она впивается ногтями ему в грудь, оставляя отметины. «Почему все должно быть связано с болью?» – плачет тот же голос, и она чуть ли не рычит от нахлынувшей волны эмоций.  
Слабак, нытик, плакса… Вот кем она была и кем никогда больше не хочет быть… Но она все еще существует, и Темная Сейлор Меркурий не знает, хочет ли, чтобы та исчезла окончательно — или же наслаждается, мучая наивную девочку тем, что они с Кунсайтом вытворяют.  
Теперь его черед стонать, и он кладет ладони ей на бедра, чтобы заставить ее ускорить скачку.  
Назло ему она переходит на медленный галоп и шипит, прочувствовав, как ее клитор трется об его тело.  
Прежде, чем она осознает, что происходит, мир взрывается ураганом красок – и ее перегибают через скамейку для пианино Зойсайта. Она успевает фыркнуть от нелепости происходящего, прежде чем получает удар поясом Кунсайта по одной ягодице, потом по другой. И от острой боли возбуждается еще сильнее.  
Невинное дитя внутри нее плачет, тогда как Темная Сейлор Меркурий не издает ни звука.  
Они оба достигают пика – будь прокляты эти игры во власть, они с Кунсайтом меньше бы ссорились, если бы хоть один из них потом оставался неудовлетворенным, и это наслаждение похоже на трансформацию. Только это превращение — для нее, для нее одной, в этом и заключается наибольшее удовольствие для обоих.  
Тот голос продолжает молчать… И только как будто эхом доносится слабый отголосок вины.


End file.
